superheroacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Princessa Starlington
Princessa Angela Starlington is the roleplay character played by IHeartTDInTDA (aka iHeart or Sarah). Princessa is 17 years old. History Princessa was born on October 1st, 1994 in Los Angeles, California to Andrew Robert Starlington and Rose Katherine Starlington. Ever since she came into the world, she has been famous; mostly due to her parents. Her mother is an Academy Award-Winning actress, and her father is the CEO of Starlington Industries Incorporated: a multi-trillion dollar company. All of the Starlingtons for the past three generations have been wealthy and famous, starting with Princessa's great-grandfather, Walter James Starlington who got very wealthy during the 1849 Gold Rush. He not only discovered gold, but discovered a large amount of oil in a mine. He used some of the money to start Starlington Industries Inc. Princessa's grandfather, John Bruce Starlington, took over the business when Walter died. On Andrew's 25th birthday, John gave the company to him. Ever since, Andrew has been earning lots of money, and doing the world good. Princessa's mother led a different life, though. Rose grew up in a small town outside of New York City. She always aspired to be an actress, and worked hard all of her life. At 20, she got a lead role in a Broadway musical. She won a Tony that year. After the show ended, she moved to Los Angeles to audition for movies. She quickly rose to stardom, and scored several Oscars along the way. Rose's career has been on hold ever since she gave birth to Princessa's younger sister, Cassie. Rose and Andrew met at a wedding. Andrew was friends with the groom, and Rose was friends with the bride. They soon fell in love, and were married a year later. Two years after their wedding, Princessa was born. At a young age, Princessa's family could tell she was talented. Princessa started competing in beauty pagents, and has won a pagent every year ever since she was 3. At age 15, she was signed with a record label, and began working on her first album. She's also had minor roles on sitcoms. Later, she played Glinda in the movie adaptation of Wicked. But her life changed dramatically when mutations started occuring. She gained superpowers after drinking one too many Starbucks frappucinos, sweetened by radioactive Splenda. Her powers deal with music, although mostly singing. She can seduce a man with a siren's song, she could lull a monster to sleep with a lullaby, or she could even hit an deafening high note and shatter glass. She's still learning how to handle these new powers, but her past vocal training has proved useful. Personality Princessa has a very endearing personality. She's... *Bubbly *Cheerful *Sweet *Flirtatious *Generous *Compassionate/Understanding *A Hopeless Romantic *Charming/Charismatic *Sassy *Intelligent But on the other hand she... *has a short temper *can be moody *is stubborn *is a complete drama queen *has a bit of an ego *though intelligent, is really ditzy * can be pretty forward with guys *is sometimes too trusting *is sensitive to criticism *can be vengeful and dark if she's pushed far enough All in all, Princessa is a great girl, but you know, everyone has flaws.